lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silly.Tiff
(Hi there, this is my first time trying to write a Trollpasta, so sorry if its kinda bad, no one wrote a story about silly.tiff so I felt like I had to make the cut. -GameboyJailbot. Critisim is accepted harsh or constuctive.) Hello Sunky enthusiasts! My name is Machinegun Moneybags, you might know me from the Sunky.MPEG Trollpasta, that was TOTTALY VERY SCARY and not at all a parody game no SIR! Well anyways I recently got a letter in the mail after that fatefull day with the encounter of the very spooky sunky game. I opened it up and found a note attached to a game disk that read: "OOOoOOooO I am Sunky.MPEG I will haunt you if you dont play this game! OoOOoOOoO!" I gasped in horror! He's back and he's here to steal my gems! (Even though the note tottaly didn't say that.) So I quickly put the gay- I mean game disc into my computor and booted it up. The game proceeded to open like any normal game should, but I just KNEW that something was up already after all this is a cre- *Cough* I mean Trollpasta game right!!11?, As I was saying...the game the played a VErY SCaRy Cutseen played. Here's the script of said Cutseen; Silly: "OI my friend let us to the kiss now!1" Sunky: *Nods* Silly: *Proceeds to kiss sunky.* Well, that last part should've played but it was cut of by a very scary image of a blue box that said "FAKE BLUESCREEN.", and fake means it's very real!!1! Yeah.. That's the only way to interpriate that. Also apprently sunky likes milk and cereal. Now I proceeded to the Title sceen It showed Ayyyyymeeh followed by Tlels in his birthday get up and Kicknacks with a party blower...thing The game then went to spooky statick and the game said: "Sunky had a great time dancing last game, Now its time for him to eat breakfast with his pals!" Okay I admit I might have cibophobia the fear of foods that's probably what made this game so scary, BUT WHO CARES ANYWAYS?! THIS PLOT IS CONVOLUTED ENOUGH AS IT IS!!!1 It cut to Ayyyymeee looking at Sunky in a silver ring and sunky jumped into it, I had no choice but to follow him so I did. It lead to a really bad Sunky 1 bonus stage and when I hit the GOAL some more spoopy static played and i was transported to a weird land, I walked up to the tabel where sunky was waiting for me and he did something horrifying.... HE GAVE AYYYMMEEEEE CEREAL!1!!!!!1 Then it cut to text saying; "One down. two to go." My only thought was to stop playing but we woulden't be scared if I STOPPED playing now? So I trembling in my boots went on to the next level with CREM the rabbit. Ayyymee also replaced tlels on the title screen. The level was called "Kond and Feir." I decided to go left this time and the game asked "WHY U GO THE WRON WAY SO MUCH!11?." I jumped out of my socks even though I dont wear them. So then I went right ramming into SPEED SHOE BOXES and then crashed into a wall. The backround after the wall seemed to look like someone took 15 tons of LSD, (One hell of a drug) and once again I approced sunky and He gave CREM cereal. OH NO NOT AGAIN!!!1 The game cut to static again and this time the text said: "Now only one more friend to Feed." Now it was time to play as Silly. I was even more scared this time, the level cut to some very spooky PK FIRE in the backround... AND THE WALLS WERE CLOSING IN!!1, I started to panic moving lef and right but the walls closed in faster, but then a mirical happend!!11 Sunky.mpeg came in and saved Silly, and procceeded to feed her cereal too. Maybe Sunky.mpeg wasen't such a bad guy after all. Then the game staticed again and this time it said: "Sunky my luvadub dub dub..." It played the video from the start of the game where it got cut off and Silly kissed sunky finnaly, a kiss well earned I say, and no SUNKAYYMEEE shippers alright!1!! The game just said the end. This was Machinegun Moneybags and thank you for joining me on this very SCRARY SPOOPY ADVENTURE!!1 Category:Satire Category:Vidya games Category:Sonic Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:File Extensions Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Trollpasta Category:Well, that was pointless.